Welcome to the Night Class
by Blemm-chan
Summary: Poor Zero. After getting caught drinking from Yuki, Kuran Kaname decided that the night class was the best option for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disgusting. It won't come off. No matter how much I try. The feel of her blood, on my face, my hands. It makes me feel sick. I'm so sorry Yuki. It wasn't meant to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to be you. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and you wouldn't leave, no matter how much I yelled. You are too caring._

I watched as the water droplets slid down the glass pane in front of me. Almost like tears.

 _Do you hate me now? I hope you do. I deserve it after what I've done. I know how it feels to have your blood sucked out, to feel the fangs in your neck. No one should have to feel that._

I turned the water off and got out of the shower. Towelled myself dry and put on some track pants and a loose T-shirt. On my way back to my room I found a sticky note stuck innocently on my door.

" _Meet me in my office when you are ready to talk_ " it had said. I knew immediately that it was from Cross. _He must want to speak to me about what happened earlier._ _Well, I'm sure he can wait a while longer. I don't need to hear what he says. Probably along the lines of "Be more careful" or "I'm disappointed". Maybe he'll even kick me out. He looked sad when he brought me back to my room._

I wanted to stay in my room for a bit. To try to sleep a little, if I can.

In all honesty, as I laid down and my head hit the pillow, I was out. Fast asleep. But, it wasn't as peaceful as I'd hoped. It never was. Tonight was fitful. A nightmare about back when I was a human boy living with my parents and twin. Everything was perfectly fine until I felt it, the aura of a vampire outside our house. I'm sure you know the rest of the story. There was a lot of blood spilt that night, including my own.

When I woke up I had decided that I wanted to leave. To go as far away from Yuki as I could so that I would never hurt her again. Even now, after already tasting her blood, I was craving more. It's an insatiable need, one that makes most ex humans go insane within the first month or so, killing their families and loved ones.

I decided I'd leave tonight, so I began packing my duffle bag with the essentials. I moved to pull out a shirt and a photo fell to the ground. The picture Yuki forced me to take with her on our first day of high school. It got me thinking, I don't want to her her again but even if I left, who's to say I won't attack a random by-passer on the road or in an alley. Who's to say I won't lose my mind a kill more than a few others. That's when I remembered my gun. It was a gift from Cross. He had given it to me when I began my training to be a guarding for the school. " _This gun won't hurt a human... but it will kill a vampire_ ". _With those words in my mind I raised the gun to my head._

 _I don't want to hurt anyone else ever again. This will protect them, Yuki, from me... it'll be fast, I probably won't feel a thing. Or maybe I'll feel everything, maybe I deserve that. I don't know. I don't care. I.._.

But all too soon it came to a screeching halt. Yuki had burst into my bedroom and as she saw what I was doing, she leaped towards me, calling my name. I wasn't ready for it. I felt her tackle me to the bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

My response was "nothing". I didn't want her to worry.

"Liar! You took off the gun's safety catch!"

I was confused, "why did you come here?" I asked.

She didn't answer so I flipped us over so that I was on top. I told her I was dangerous and got up, grabbed my bag and left her on my bed with a confused, maybe in worried or scared, face.

I made it down to the schools main gates before she caught up to me. She was out of breath yet she still ran to me and grabbed me from the back hugging me to her. I didn't turn to face her, just stood there and let her talk me out of leaving. It worked. I reluctantly followed her back to my room where she put my things back where they came from. She wouldn't leave me that night, sitting on my bed with me till she fell asleep.

The next day, she took me to see the chairman so that we could talk about what to do with me. I have never felt so mad at him. As we walked into his office he had a night class uniform in his arms, rambling on about how good it must look on me. I wanted to hit him but Yuki held me back.

Chairman Cross put on a serious face and Yuki and I knew that whatever came next wasn't going to be good.

"Zero-kun can't stay in the day class any longer."

It was heart breaking. I knew he meant to put me into the night class, even though he knew how I would hate it there.

"He can't go! He hates them and he'd get into fights and the night class are always so mean!" She tried to reason with him but someone else had entered the room.

"He needs to be with his own kind, we don't want any more accidents to happen now do we?" It was that bastard Kuran. Of course it was, why wouldn't he be here? I bet this was his fault, he convinced the chairman to transfer me to the night class.

"Kaname-senpai! What are you doing here?" Yuki was as ignorant as always.

"I've come to help the chairman with Kiryuu-kun's transfer paperwork. He'll be under my watch from now on."

Wait, under his watch? He's going to try and keep me in line, more like. I think he'll find it's harder than it looks. I will never bow down to him. I refuse to become one of his lackeys.

"Eeh?! But he won't like it there! Kaname-senpai, surely you can let him stay in the day class."

There was no point, I knew that Kuran wouldn't let me stay.

"I'm sorry, dear girl, but Kiryuu just isn't suited for the day class any longer. He must join our class and stay in the moon dorms where we can keep an eye on him."

I was livid. I did t want to live in that place, surrounded by more of those creatures. But as much as I hated the idea, I knew he was right. I couldn't let myself hurt Yuki any longer.

"Fine, I'll go. But I want my own room so I don't have to be around any of you longer than I need to be."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Kaname could do something to keep you in the day class!" Oh Yuki, always trying to make everyone happy. It doesn't work like that here.

"It'll be ok. I'm fine with going. I should go. I don't belong in the day class, I could hurt someone."

"If you are ok with it, then I guess I am too."

I wasn't ok with going, I just knew I had to. But she didn't need to know that. Yuki needed to believe I was fine with it. That way I can keep her safe and still keep at a distance.

"Zero-kun will still perform his duties as a guardian while being in the night class. Though he can't be patrolling around during class, he can keep check of all the night students whereabouts. And I will hire another to help Yuki patrol during the night. It's already set up. He will act as a student teacher for the day class. I believe you know him Zero-kun. He will be arriving with Touga-kun in a few days."

"I see. How long with Shishou be here? And who is coming with him?" I asked.

"He will actually be attending as a teacher for the night class and as for who is coming with him, it'll be Kaito-kun. You two haven't seen each other in quite a while have you? He's been over seas for the last 6 months this'll be his first assignment back home."

 _Kaito? It's true I haven't seen him since we were kids. He trained under Yagari-Shishou with Ichiru and I, though he was a few years older._

"Well, since they won't be here for a few days yet, I suppose it'll be efficient time for you to gather your things and bring them to your new room in the moon dorms. You'll even have time to get used to your new sleeping schedule."

"Oh goodie" I said sarcastically, "I can't wait to attend class with that lot."

"Don't be like that, Zero-kun. I'm sure it'll be just fine. You'll see Yumi before and after class every day and I'm sure you'll make some friends. It might actually be good for you."

 _I'm not so sure I'll make any friends,_ _It'll be more like enemies._

"Well then Kiryuu-kun, I guess I'll see you at the moon dorms later tonight. You'd better get a head start on that sleep, you'll be up all night getting things ready for class tomorrow night."

With that, I headed back to my room in the sun dorms to gather my things. I didn't bother sleeping, I knew I couldn't. I was too anxious about tonight.

Au: I was literally up all night writing this. I swear, the middle of the night is when most of my ideas come to my head. Kinda sucks but oh well, I'll live. I don't have work tomorrow so I'll probably write more. Also, cause I don't want to write a disclaimer on all of the chapters like some people do, I'll put it here, where most people will probably see it.

 **I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters used in this story. Hino Matsuri-Sensei is a genius who deserves all the credit. Her art and stories are marvellous and a huge inspiration to me as an artist. I love how much work and time she puts into her stories. Please, if you haven't already, go read the original manga for vampire Knight then go read the after-story Vampire Knight Memories. Hell, even if you've already read them, read them again and just look at how her art evolves through each story arc.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 7pm when Chairman came to get me from my room. I was ready to go so he walked me down to the moon dorms where Kuran Kaname was waiting.

"It's nice to see you on time, Kiryuu-kun, even if Cross had to bring you here himself."

He had such a smug face and I just wanted to get this over and done with. I wanted to just stay in my new room away from them all.

"So, where am I staying?" Was my brusque reply.

"You'll be down the hall from me, next to Takuma and Shiki, so I can keep an eye on you."

 _Next to Ichijou? He kind of bothers me. He's way to happy, I don't trust people like that. Shiki is alright though, as long as he keeps out of my way._

"Shall we head in?" He said.

"I guess" was my reply.

Chairman Cross then decided that now was the perfect time for an impromptu, and unwanted, goodbye hug.

"My cute son! Yuki and I will miss you at our get-togethers!"

Obviously I hadn't had much time to evade him so I was forced to endure his, entirely too long, hug. I did manage to push him off me after a few moments. Kuran was probably looking quite smug then, the pompous ass that he is.

I said goodbye to the chairman and followed Kuran into the dorms.

We went up a flight of stairs and down a wide corridor. I've been here previously for room inspections but never cared to actually have a look around. I saw Ichijou and Shiki's room first and knew that around the corner was Kuran's room.

We eventually made it to my assigned room and I was let in to unpack. Kuran threw me the key, I caught it effortlessly by the way.

"Takuma will be around later to give you a tour of the dorms. Class is cancelled tonight so you can have the night to get settled."

He closed the door behind him and left me to unpack. I finally got a good look at where I will be staying from now on. The ceiling was high and the room was large. Much larger than my room back at the sun dorms.

I had a queen size bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a medium desk and desk chair, a bookcase and another door that I assume opens into an ensuite. I even had a small lounge with a coffee table in front of it.

Everything was bigger, classier than what I had back in my old dorm. Though, I bet Kuran's is ten times bigger. This is probably the smallest room in the entire dorm. Not that I care, my old room was the size of a shoe box compared to this.

I took my time placing my belongings away while I waited for Ichijou to collect me for the tour. I didn't have much, a random assortment of clothes Yuki bought for me, my toiletries, a photo of my parents and Ichiru and I that I placed in the bedside table drawer, and a few other things like books and school supplies. I only really had the bare essentials. I didn't like to carry too much incase I needed to leave one day. It's a habit I picked up from Shishou. Yuki thinks it's silly.

I was sitting on my new bed reading one of the books I found on the bookcase, It was some fantasy novel I've never heard of before, when a knocking came from my door.

 _It must be Ichijou, he'd be here to take me on the tour of the dorms._

My assumption was correct. Ichijou stood outside my room with a big smile on his face and a short brunette next to him.

"Have you settled in well Kiryuu-kun? Are you ready to go? I'm assuming Kaname told you why we are here."

"I've settled in as well as I could, and I'm ready."

With that said and done, we start by going past all the other dorm rooms, all the while Ichijou was commenting on which room belongs to who. Then we move to go downstairs to the foyer. The rest of Kuran's inner circle were on the seats there, chatting away, though as soon as we stepped close to them they all stopped talking and turned to face us.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. Who would've thought that the hunter we all know and love was crying vampire all along?" It was Aido, as usual.

"I may be a vampire, but I'm still a hunter, so you'd better watch yourself, Aido" I hissed.

"How dare you, you're just a level D. You have no right to speak to us like that!" Spat Souen.

 _She really pisses me off._

Before I could retort Ichijou stepped between us all, hoping to stop the fight.

"This is pointless! We will be living with each other from now on whether you like it or not. We should be civil with one another." I actually agree with him but I can't stand people like them. "I'll be civil if they are, but if one of them steps over the line, that's it."

I knew I was acting childish, but I didn't care. I don't need to take this shit. I've got enough problems already.

I stormed off which Ichijou slowly catching up. Shiki must have stayed behind with the others.

"Wait! You don't know where everything is yet!" Ichijou exclaimed.

"What else do I need to know?"

I was a little calmer now that I was away from the group. He looked pleased that I was cooperating and told me to follow him.

He took me through the kitchens and dining room first, they were large enough to accomodate a dorm bigger than this one and the kitchen itself was a masterpiece.

 _Man, if some of the day class students could see this... there'd be riots for equal living space._

I then followed him to the library and games room. I wonder who even uses the games room? There were also some labs and study rooms for various things. By the time we finished it was lunch. I wasn't hungry so I just made my way back to my room.

 _Maybe I'll read something to pass the time?_

I continued that book from earlier, sitting on the lounge with my legs resting on the edge of the coffee table. It seems that I got pretty into the book because before I knew it, Ichijou had knocked on my door letting me know that dinner was ready.

"I'll be down in a minute" was my answer.

I knew there'd be some anger towards me tonight. I want to appear unaffected to whatever they have to say, so I took a minute to correct my appearance and reinforce the walls around my emotions. I didn't want too appear weak in front of any of them.

With that all sorted, I left my room and headed downstairs towards the dining room.

AU: if theres anything you guys want to happen in this story, let me know in either the review section or in my Private Messages. Thank you fir reading. I plan to update as often as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the dining room all eyes turned to me.

They started to whisper, but I heard what some said, "I can't believe it, a hunter is a level D? How pitiful", "I bet his parents are rolling in their graves", "Why is he even allowed in our class?", "I bet it was Hio Shizuka-sama who turned him" l, or even "what a disgrace to both the hunter world and ours".

I glared at the ones whispering and they shut up, only to glare back at me. "Come sit down Kiryuu-kun, we've got plenty of room" Ichijou waved me over, hoping to calm everyone down, but It didn't work too well. A tall and beautiful woman stood up. "Well, if no one else is going to say it then I will... Scum like _you_ doesn't deserve to be here, to eat here, to breathe the same air as us!" Souen Ruka, one of Kuran's main lackeys. She has always hated me the most, her and Aido Hanabusa.

I knew she was going to say more, so I didn't let her, "Scum? You want to know who the real scum is? Your precious Pureblood leaders. They go around acting all high and mighty, turning humans for the fun of it just to see what happens! Then they just sit back and watch us hunters clean up their mess! They ruin lives and no one else cares. They are purebloods so no one cares what they do. They get away with shit that others don't because they are _special_!" I was livid. I didn't mean to go on a rant but I couldn't stop myself.

"How dare you speak ill of Lord Kaname or any other pureblood! You need to learn your place!" This time it was Aido who spoke up.

Though, before I could retort, a loud and powerful voice rang out.

"That's enough! It is true that Kiryuu is a lower status than us but that does not matter because I was the one who made him come here. This was my decision and if you have anything you want to say, you can say it to me." To say I was surprised about his interruption was an understatement. The only reason I can think of as to why he would 'stand up for me' was because he just wanted to break up a fight before it happened.

Kuran's words caught everyone off guard so those standing had sat back down and continued their own dinner.

Meanwhile, I had decided the best spot to sit was near the door at the end of a table with the least amount of vampires on it. Plenty of space away from them all and the closest to the exit for a fast getaway once I'm done eating.

It was a weird experience, unlike in the day class we didn't have to get up to Choose and collect what we wanted at the cafeteria, a waiter came over to me and placed whatever we were having tonight on the table in front of me. I had no idea what it was just that it was some kind of pasta. "Pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower" Said the waiter as he placed a glass of red wine in front of me. I didn't drink the wine but the food was... interesting. I'm more accustomed to Cross's "my style" cooking or the cheap sandwiches from the sun dorm cafeteria. This was too fancy for me.

 _How do you actually get sea urchin? Hmm._

I finish quickly and by the time I was leaving, so was Kuran and his inner circle. I wanted to avoid him so I hurried to my room, but just as I was about to enter a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "Come speak with me in my room" Kuran said. I knew I didn't have a choice so I closed my door and followed.

His room was lavish but there was no bed that I could see. I assumed it was through one of the doors on the right. There was a lounge set on the right and a desk with a chair and a bookcase on the left. He also had large windows opening towards the horse paddocks and moon dorm gardens. He sat on the large lounge chair and motioned for me to grab one of the spare chairs against the wall and bring it over.

We sat for a minute in silence. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked. When I didn't answer he told me... "You are here because I wanted to talk with you about attending class tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behaviour. I don't want you fighting the other students over anything, lest there be consequences."

"What kind of consequences? Are you gonna lock me in my room? Or make me hold buckets of water for an hour?"

"That would be fun, but I have something better in mind. I won't tell you now because that would spoil the surprise."

"Are you gonna beat Aido in front of everyone? I'd pay to see that." I scoffed.

 _I really would pay to see it. Maybe more if I got to do it._

"Not quite. You need to be well-mannered for tomorrow. We have a reputation to uphold in this school. I imagine Cross wouldn't be very happy if his son were to ruin that.

Also, I heard that your shishou is arriving early with that other hunter. Maybe you'll keep in line for him if not because I asked."

"You have a point. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. If one of them starts something, I can't guarantee I won't do anything." I don't think that was the answer Kuran was looking for, but I think he expected as much.

"How are you feeling Kiryu-kun?" He said it in such a blunt way. He knows I'm uncomfortable here and that the vampire part of me still hungers for blood. He's just trying to rile me up. Get a reaction from me. Unfortunately, his smug face does get to me.

"What's it to you?" I hiss.

"I am the dorm president, it is my duty to keep the student body safe from both outsiders and occasionally itself. You are part of that body. A student under my authority. If you were to harm someone else or even yourself, it would become my responsibility and I will have to deal with the clean up." He had a point, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You mean, you'll get your lackeys to do the clean up for you. Am I right?" I may have been a tad too cocky since Kuran decided that this was a good enough reason to slam me into the wall.

"If Yuki wasn't close to you, if I didn't need you to be her shield, you would have died the day we met." His fangs were bared, his hand on my throat, holding me up so I had to stand on my toes to keep from choking.

"Ooh, so scary Kuran! I bet this works wonders on the other vamps in the school." I hoped he couldn't tell that I actually felt a little threatened. The last time a had a pair of fangs that close to me was when I was turned. You could say I was a little scared of being bitten. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of Kuran, no matter how much he flashed those sharp, pearly whites. I think Kuran is all bark and no bite, at least, he is in this situation.

"I can be a whole lot scarier than this, Kiryuu. However, I don't want to be if I don't have to be. _Don't_ give me a reason to show you, Kiryuu-kun."

"Only if you don't give me one, _Kuran-senpai_." I exaggerated a bit on his name since he seems to like throwing mine around a lot.

I heard a deep growl before I was thrown to the side. I pulled out my gun, which I couldn't reach earlier, and aimed it between his eyes. A soft clinking could be heard from the chain.

"Go back to your room. I expect you in the foyer tomorrow morning, ready for class. We don't eat breakfast together here, so order or make whatever you want in the student kitchen."

I lowered my gun and tuned to leave with a sour look on my face. How anticlimactic. I expected him to fight back again or something.

 _I mean, he really wasn't going to say anything about me aiming my gun at him?_

 _Wait. Did he say a student kitchen? That must be the one Ichijou showed me, but where do the cooks make their food? What a weird place._

It was much later at night, or rather, much later in the day, that I decided to go for a walk. I haven't seen Lily in a while and she is probably in need of a good wash. She doesn't really let anyone else care for her as easily.

The day class should have just started their lessons so no one should spot me. Even if they did, they might just think I'm skipping class or something. I was just in casual clothes so no one should know I came from the moon dorms, unless Yuki catches me.

As I moved to walk into the barn I hear the horses start to get unsettled.

 _It must be my aura they are reacting to._

They usually did this, at least, most of them did. Today there was one horse in particular that was still stressed even as she spotted me. Lily. She never got mad at me and if she didn't know it was me at first, when she saw me she would always calm down, but today she didn't. She was still stressed. There must be something nearby that she doesn't like.

I tried focusing on finding an unwanted aura and I did. It was faint but I felt it. A level E must have made its way onto school grounds. It didn't feel close though, so it must be near the edge of the campus.

I felt my pocket for bloody rose and tried to find where the aura is coming from. I followed it to the fountain then back towards the school gates.

As I got closer I saw what looked to be a level e disintegrating slowly. Someone else got to it before me. It wasn't another vampire, I would have felt them here. It wasn't killed by a gun either because I would have heard the shot. So a non-vampire wielding a melee weapon. I had a hunch I knew who it was but before I could do anything I wad a dagger up to my throat, held there by a man who caught me from behind.

"Hello Zero-chan, nice to see you again." What an ass. I grab the arm holding the dagger and throw him over my shoulder. He landed with a grunt but got back up again. Flipping the dagger in his hand, he smirked at me before thrusting the dagger in my general direction. I dodged the blade but missed the leg he extended which tripped me. The next thing I know was that he was on me trying to get a hit on me but I blocked every punch. I finally saw an opening and took it. I threw him to the side and as I was about to lay down some of my own blows, a commanding voice spoke up from the sidelines.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

 _Shishou._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I realised I never said what the italics mean. I hope you figured it out but if not then here's what it is:**

" _ **Italics**_ **in speech" - emphasised words**

 _ **Italics by themselves in a separate line**_ **\- Zero's thoughts**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

I got up, leaving the other on the ground.

"I go speak with Cross for one second and there's a dead vampire and you two are fighting. Is this how you greet your fellow hunters?"

I went a little stiff at his words.

"I came over to check out the vampire aura I felt when Kaito put a dagger to my throat. I reacted and it ended with the fight you saw."

"Whatever, and Kaito, get off the ground you don't know what's been there."

"The chairman said you were gonna be teaching here." I stated.

"Yeah, he wants us to look out for you and apparently one of the day class teachers quit and he couldn't find a replacement. What an idiot." Kaito finally spoke up. I also got a chance to see him properly since I was preoccupied in the fight.

He'd grown taller and had a more athletic build, he's not the lanky teen he used to be when we were both training under Yagari. His hair and eyes were the same and his expression was smug. He ruffled my hair, which pissed me off, and said "It's been a while Z." I slapped his hand away and glared. "Awe, don't be like that, we haven't seen each other since we were kids."

"Don't be an ass" I replied. "Anyway, I'm going back to my dorm."

"I better see you in class tonight." Shishou would kick my ass if I wasn't, so naturally I was gonna go, no matter how much I hated it.

Instead of going back to my dorm like I said, I went back to the stables to do what I came out here to do, clean my horse.

As I entered the stables the horses were already calmer than earlier and Lily was poking her head out of her stall, waiting for me.

I could see that her normally white coat was a little more brown.

 _It rained recently, she must have rolled in the mud._

I put a lead on her and led her to a grassy area. I picked up the hose that connects to the tool shed and pulled it over to her. I started with minimal pressure and washed all the mud out. Pretty soon she didn't have a spec of mud on her. She did, however, manage to get me a little wet too, and by little, I mean a lot. I was sopping.

I made my way back to the moon dorms to change when I realised that it was almost time for class change over. I needed to get back soon so I have time to get ready.

As I neared the gates I start to hear a commotion. The day class was already waiting outside the dorms. I look at my watch, there's still 20 minutes till the night class comes out, these fangirls are weird. Why wait when you could be doing other things?

 _Now, how will I get in with all these fangirls in the way. I wonder if Cross has told them that I've transferred yet? This'll be interesting._

I decided to just walk right through them. Maybe yell a bit so they leave but it didn't quite go down as expected. First, I step out from where I was and a few girls turned to see who's come. Weird thing is, there is no fear in their faces. I hear whispering and I wasn't sure if I understood what was happening...

"Kiryuu-kun? Isn't he in the night class now? Why is he out here?"

"I dunno, but why is he wet?"

"He's kind of hot like that."

"I agree, he totally fits in with the night class."

"He's always so scary but he's quite attractive, huh."

The next thing I know is that they are yelling things at me. Things I never expected to hear.

Things like...

"Kiryuu-kun! Take your shirt off!"

"Squeee! His shirt is sticking to him!"

"Do something hot!"

 _Huh?!_ **ಠ** ___ **ಠ**

 _What are they even saying?!_

The girls stopped yelling once they saw my expression. I was uncomfortable in this situation so I did what I do best, I yelled at them.

"No! I will not take my shirt off! Just go back to your dorms! If I see anyone here during class changeover then you ALL get detention! Understood?!" (c" ತ,_ತ)

I was pretty relieved to see that they had in fact listened to what I said. After I had gone inside, changed and exited the dorm gates with the other night students, we found the entire space clear of fangirls. Yuki was standing off to the side looking quite confused.

 _Cute, she's pouting._

Aido was pretty pissed that his fans weren't waiting for him and looked at me accusingly. "This is your doing, isn't it?!"

"I don't know what your talking about" I said with a shrug.

"Of course you don't! Why would you? It's not like you're the only reason the day class ever leaves before they see me!"

He got closer to me, leaning up to get into my face, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Aido-senpai, maybe you should calm down..." Yuki, always trying to put out a fight. "After all, he said he didn't do it."

"That's right Yuki. Aido, leave him be, I'm sure there's another reason as to why your fans aren't here tonight." Kuran just loves to support Yuki, even though I bet he knows I did it. He probably heard me earlier.

Aido looked miserable, no fans and a telling off by Kuran? Ouch, that probably hurts. He also probably deserves it, it is Aido after all.

"Yeah Aido, you shouldn't assume someone did something without all the facts."

In my opinion, I probably shouldn't have said that, but I can be a little impulsive at times.

"What did you say?" He said it quite menacingly as he slowly encased my leg in ice.

"You heard me, don't go around assuming things."

As I reached my hand into my jacket for my gun, kuran beat me too it. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me, and gave me a stern look. I glared back.

He let go only to order Aido to unfreeze me.

"But...!"

Before he could finish what he was saying, there was a loud cracking noise, like something you'd hear from a whip. The ice evaporated from around my leg, I could move again.

"No more fighting from either of you, and Kiryuu, stop stirring him up. Now, let's head to class."

Aido stood still for a bit, looking at the ground with an angry red handprint on his face.

 _Well, class is gonna be fun tonight, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Au: Well, well, well. This one took me a while to write. I had heaps of shifts at work and I was also a little unsure what to write. Anyway, it's done. Let me know how you guys like it. I'm not great at fight scenes, this is my first fic after all. Also, if you have any ideas then I'll be happy to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to the classroom was tense. That may also be a bit of an understatement. Aido was at the back of the group with his head hanging down in shame.

When we entered the classroom everyone was still quiet as they chose their seats. I found mine towards the back and on the right side of the room. Opposite of the windows. I wanted to be as far away from everyone as I could.

Soon enough Shishou walked through the door. "Oi, what's everyone so quiet about? Not that I don't enjoy the silence..." Ahh, well, I'm not gonna be the one to say this is my fault. He could react two ways, think it's a hoot or get pissed and say that I knew better. However, Kuran, being the ever thoughtful ass he is, decided to speak first.

"Two of our students had a bit of an argument at the gate. However, it was settled quickly"

 _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask..._

"Which students?"

 _Fuck..._

"Kiryuu-kun and Aido"

"No shit... Zero, stupid apprentice, care to elaborate?"

"Uuh, Aido assumed that I was the one to do something..."

"Do what?" He asked a little reluctantly.

"He thought I got all his fangirls to not show up..." I wanted to sound formal or mature but it definitely didn't come out that way, I sounded more unsure.

Looking over at Aido, he was snickering in his seat. He must have caught the "stupid apprentice" that Shishou called me.

"What a lame thing to dispute over. Well? What happened next?"

"He and I bickered then Kuran stepped in between, before anything could happen..."I relayed what happened as bluntly as I could while also adding a quick "...and slapped Aido."

"Pfft! Ha! Really? Well, I wish I was there now. Tell me more about it after class"

"Yes Shishou."

 _Whew. I escaped his wrath with Aido's misfortune._

"Anyway, Zero, I expect you to be the best student here, just as you were when you were younger." I nodded my answer. This shouldn't be too bad if Shishou is here with me. I just need to pay attention to him and not the others in the class.

This proved to be harder than I thought. A few minutes into the lesson, some of the class started talking and moving around. This wasn't allowed in the day class. We had to sit and pay attention. Class was for learning, not socialising.

First period seemed to go on forever but it had finally finished. There were no bells at this time of night since the day class dorms were close enough to hear them and there was only one class for the vamps.

I stayed behind like Shishou asked and told him in detail what happened at the gate.

"You did do it, didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I did, but it's rude to just assume, even if he's correct."

Shishou chuckled. He seemed to enjoy it, that's good.

"Hey, do me a favour, will you?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Anything" I replied. But what came next was something I didn't expect.

"Try not to make them hate you. You live with them now, you need to be, as much as I hate to say it, nice to them."

I was a little caught off guard but I understood why he said it. He didn't want me to spend the rest of my school life with people who hated me, though I feel like even if I'm 'nice' to them, there is gonna be quite a few who still hate me.

"I will if they will." I said defiantly. I know he's looking out for me, but I don't want to make friends with the night class and I'm sure they don't want to make friends with me.

He flashed an annoyed face towards me but it didn't seem to make a difference because he nodded and walked out of the room before me.

The walk back to the moon dorms was long but it felt like it went too quickly. I mustn't have been paying as much attention as I should have. This is when I felt the presence of two vampires near by, but not with the others inside the dorm. I stopped walking and they got closer. They came from my right, Aido and Kain.

"So, you are friends with the hunter who teaches us? I thought they would've kicked you out of the association, all things considered." Aido spoke.

 _What a pompous prick._

"I'm not his friend." I replied in monotone like normal.

"So then they did kick you out?"

"No." I said sternly as a turned to walk away. I hoped they would take the hint and leave me the hell alone.

"Just leave it be Aido" I heard Kain say.

"No! That bastard humiliated me! So he deserves what's coming to him!" As I heard him say this I could feel the air get colder.

 _Whoops, he's really mad._

 _This isn't good, if we fought here then Kuran would definitely notice._

 _Well, I never thought I'd do this but alas, I must._

"Aido, before you go all 'Icy' on me, let me just say one thing"

"Eh? Say what?!"

"It was me, obviously. But it's not like I scared them away for no good reason. They caught me on my way back and were acting like fools towards me, of course that would set me off. And honestly, I think if they did come to the class changeover then you'd still be mad because they wouldn't all be gawking at you."

"What do you mean by that?!" He yelled.

"Well, those girls who I saw earlier seemed quite interested that I'd moved classes."

"You? They'd look at you? Ha! Don't be stupid Kiryu! Why would they gawk at you?!"

"All I know is that those girls are gross. I swear they'd molest someone if we'd let them..."

"Awe, Kiryu is scared of some little girls?" He mocked me and started to laugh. It was more of a girly giggle then actual laughter. I glared at him and walked over to them. Kain looked worried that I'd do something. He probably should be.

I leaned in and by now he had stopped giggling to himself.

"I would tread lightly if I were you Aido, Cross never took my gun."

He took a step back and gaped.

"Hey, Kiryu, leave him be, he's just an idiot who doesn't think before he says anything..." mumbled Kain. I glared further before turning away to go back to my room. "Tsk. Keep that one in line and I won't have to take Bloody Rose out."

I walked away before they could say anything else. I was in a bad mood now and just wanted to get away from everyone. I went inside and up to my room, put my class things away, changed, grabbed my current read, and decided to go visit my favourite person in the academy. Lily.

She always greeted me when I showed up, no matter what state I was in. The other horses always cowered when I walked in.

I moved to Lily's stall and gave her a pat, she neighed slightly and pushed her head further into my hand. She can be so pushy sometimes. But at least I know she will never betray me.

I entered her stall and sat with her on the hay. Soon enough I was deep into my book.

 **AN:** Hi all, so very sorry for the late chapter, I do want to continue this but I've hit a bit of a writers block. That mixed with more work hours, other hobbies and a social life can be quite distracting. Once again, if there are any ideas or helpful comments I'll be very grateful. I'm not sure exactly where I want this to go, but I do know that I wanted to write more about the actual school life instead of completely following the manga. I will try and add some of those plot lines in here and there to keep the time consistent, but it won't be a huge part unlike it is in said manga. So if there's anything specific you want to have happen, let me know. I could always find a way to add it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" A voice said. It was almost sunrise and class had finished hours ago. I was still reading my book in the stables and hadn't noticed anyone come in. It was Kaito, he must be finishing the rounds. Yuki and I normally finished our patrol around the time the night class finished, so why is he still up?

"Aren't you?" I retorted.

"Well, not all the vamps are in their lair yet"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be so uptight, I was joking. I was actually looking for you, Cross was sent a letter from the Association, they have a new assignment for you. They want it done tomorrow night. Here's the letter, and a note from Cross to Kuran letting you out of your lessons tomorrow." He handed me the letter and the slip of paper.

"Thanks." I replied. "Anyway, I should get back to my room, I didn't realise how early it was." I turned and walked away, leaving him at the stables as I head back to my 'lair' as he called it.

On my way in I noticed it was eerily quiet.

Everyone must be sleeping already. That's good, I won't have to see them until tonight.

With that, I snuck into my room quietly and had a quick read through Cross's note. Apparently he wants me to pick him up a couple things while I'm out. Now I am starting to get tired so I started going about getting ready to sleep. I'm grateful that the rooms have blockout curtains, I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

The next night before I ate, morning now, I guess, I read through the letter from HA. There is some level E terrorising the towns folk. Heading down to the kitchen, I decided to make myself some toast and walk into the dining room to hand Kuran the note from Cross.

"I see. Very well then, make sure to be back before curfew."

I nodded and headed back to my room to get everything ready for my hunt, mouth full of toast.

It was still early so the evening sun was not yet ready to set. I decided to do Cross's shopping first since the stores are still open. It's more of a market full of stalls really, but there are shops for specific things too. I collected what he wanted and by the end of it my arms were quite full. Not great when hunting, I'll have to dump them somewhere safe or something.

I placed the items near a stall where the elder salesman agreed to look after them for me and I took off in search for the aura I felt.

It had to be around here somewhere. I've followed the aura through various alleys and I'm close, I can feel it.

Suddenly, I smelt blood, familiar blood?

Yuki? What's she doing here? Who cares? She shouldn't be here, it's dangerous.

I followed the scent of her blood and as I got there she was being attacked by the level E. It was charging at her but she had her weapon slam in her grasp. I was quicker than the E and got to her in time to moved Artemis to an angle so that the end hit it. It fell backwards to the ground with a thud.

Yuki finally noticed me then.

"Zero!"

I could hear passers by wondering what the noise is, it's probably not a good idea to let the humans see this creature.

As I was reaching for my gun the E suddenly split into two and crumbled to dust. Two figures stood behind it. Ichijo and Shiki. Ichijo-senpai was sheathing his katana back into its place as he began talking.

"Kaname-kun asked me to follow you, to make sure everything went alright."

"You didn't need to interfere."

"Well yes... but I thought I'd help out some and this also gave me a chance to ask you to come to my birthday party! It's tomorrow night!"

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Why? You ask? Because You are part of the night class now and because I can. Ooh! Also, Yuki-chan is welcome to come as well."

With that, the two of them turned and left, Ichijou-senpai waving as he went.

"Yuki..." I turned to her, "did you follow me?"

"I was worried!" She exclaimed.

"I saw Zero-kun leaving the academy by himself and didn't know what he was doing! So I followed to make sure you weren't running away..."

Oh Yuki... your too nice sometimes. It's gonna get you hurt one day.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to follow me and hurt yourself again. I swear, every time you come out to the town, you somehow manage to get into tonnes of trouble..."

It was the truth. I wasn't going to run from the Academy and Yuki really does get hurt way too often.

We made our way back to the Academy, after collecting the shopping from that kind salesman, and I accompanied her to the nurses office to get her cut looked at. After it was thoroughly cleaned and bandaged I helped her walk back to the chairman's house and sat her down at the kitchen counter while I put the food away.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"I had a little something before crossover, but it wasn't much."

"Well, in that case, I'll make something. I'm kinda hungry now too."

I thought of what to make while tapping the counter. "How does curry sound?"

"Ooh. Yum! Yes please!"

Of course, she's happy about that... it's her favourite.

I set out making it as she sat content to just watching me cook.

AN: Hey people! Sorry I've been a bit slack. I have not abandoned this story! I just have a life, weirdly enough... I've had most of this chapter written for quite a while but hadn't gotten around to finishing it till now. I hope to have another chapter up soon. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one haha. Anyway, happy new year.


End file.
